


Taskpool day April 2nd

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Drabble days [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Taskmaster - All Media Types, Taspool
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, requests are open!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of Taskpool stand alone short stories written based on prompts and requests received, in case of triggers I warn in chapter summary.<br/>Mostly silly and fluffy stories, and two angsty ones.<br/>Event will be repeated on April 16th</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A kiss of faith

**Author's Note:**

> Zet’s marvelous Taskpool kiss filled me with determination! http://red-team-marvel-ask.tumblr.com/post/142107379367  
> I want Taskpool prompts!  
> OTP, BROTP, I don’t care, I wanna write nothing but taskpool today!  
> So I want you lovely people to request stuff!

It had been a horrible idea, he should never have done it, but he did and now he had to deal with it. Agency X had fallen apart, Sandi and him had decided to stay friends when they found out their libido's didn't quiet match. Somehow though he had ended up with a pouty and homeless Wade, taking him in had been a horrible idea!

Well at least that was he was trying to convince himself off as his fellow mercenary sat on his couch, with his feet up on his antique leather coated coffee table. For once not chatting loudly since he was too busy eating the taco bell he had brought in, even though Tony had told him he was going to cook tonight!

“You're not going to be able to taste anything of the meal I am cooking after eating that greasy food...”  
“I will taste it just fine Tasky, and I will eat out your cooking and most of the cupboard content later tonight as well, so tomorrow you'll be complaining once again that I eat too much...”  
“Your metabolism is the bane of my existence...just like your manners and your clutter.”

Wade got up at that and grumbled, but to his surprise got the hint and started humming as he cleaned up the mess he had made.

Tony smiled faintly at that and returned to prepping dinner, putting the dish in the oven so it would be dine in a while, about an hour, which would also be the time the mouthy leech in his living room would be hungry again.

He decided to go check on said guest only to find him standing frozen in the center of his living room, arguing with himself, about what Tony didn't quiet realize at first, until he heard Wade call himself a burden and a trouble maker as he irritably looked between different areas of the empty air of his apartment,

“Wade, you arguing with your 'boxes' again?”  
“Yes! They say you'll never trust me and I should just get out of your life.. but that's not true right...who am I kidding it's totally true, you don't trust anyone... you didn't even trust Sandi!”

Tony froze for a moment at that, letting the words sink in before he stepped closer to the merc who's mask was still rolled up from eating. Wade was still rattling on about how Tony didn't trust anyone and a list of reasons why he should never trust Wade in the first place.

He stood in front of Wade, quickly slipping his mask up as he put his hand on Wade's cheek, he was blind now due to the position of his mask, but it didn't bother him at all, it left him a tad more vulnerable, but he trusted this man in his apartment. So while he was still ranting on though sounding a tad confused now, Tony leaned in for the kill, or more specifically the kiss, letting his lips lock with Wade's bumpy lips, tasting the cheap cheese and load of herbs from Wade's meal.

Wade froze completely at first, as Tony carefully tilted his head in the kiss more, before his now silent target wrapped an arm around his neck, answering the kiss hesitantly, quickly surrendering completely into the moment.

 


	2. Hello Skeletor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Griendel, Wade brings the he-man meme to life because Tasky reminds him of skeletor.

He hated leaving Wade in his apartment alone, best case his kitchen was a mess of pancake batter or something else of the sort, worst case he didn't have an apartment left. Today however something was off, he could feel it the moment he walked into his apartment.

There was no mess, no tv playing, no smell of something sickeningly sweet cooking, there wasn't a single sound. He couldn't help but feel a bit peeved as he realized that Wade probably left without saying goodbye. The guy had really started growing on him, company was rare for a mercenary after all and Wade has been … entertaining company.

He sighed as he took off his shield and his many replicate weapons, he didn't really look forward to being alone, not after having gone through a week of training a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, something he did in his signature mishmash look instead of his combat suit. They didn't need to know what kind of tech he had worked into that thing.

He was just about to take of his cloak when he noticed his bedroom door move, walking there in a brisk pace, because breaking into his home was asking to be killed and he was going to show that fairly quickly to the intruder.

He pushed open the door only to freeze in space, when he saw a nearly naked Wade Wilson, dressed in a he-man outfit with the wig and a shit eating grin on his face as he started singing and dancing to What's going on by 4 Non blonds.

He stood dumbstruck in the doorway, there really was no predicting what this idiot would do at any given time, but after a minute he was tired of this play and walked closer in the same brisk manner as he had entered his room, throwing his partner against the wall, pinning him in place before he let his mask rest against the wig covered head closing his eyes.

“You are an insufferable ass Wilson.”

"i love you too Skeletor... i mean Tasky"

“Shut up...”

 


	3. What are you/they like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by Dawnshot!

There were few things more annoying and tedious than a stake out, one of them was a stake out with Wade Wilson by his side. He hadn't been invited either, he had just spotted him and forced his way into his car.

“How did you know it was me?”  
“Spice girls bumper sticker makes it easy for me to remember your car!”  
“Can you go bother someone else for a change?”  
“Awwwwww, but I want to bother youuuuuuuuuu.”

He grumbled and was about to lean aside to kick Wade out of the car forcefully when he felt his fellow mercenary press a gun into his ribs, disturbing his hologram disguise for a moment. The pressure of the gun didn't hurt, but the knowing that this unpredictable guy had caught him of guard again hurt his pride.

“I really look forward to one day taming the chaos in your head so I can predict you Wade!”  
“You love the fact that you get surprised around me!”  
“I HATE surprises Wade, fine you can stay get that gun out of my gut... and don't mess this gig up for me...”  
“What's the gig about?”  
“I need to lift a package of a guy who will be leaving the building after he finishes working...”

The merc nodded cheerfully and started messing with his radio, turning the music a little louder, making Tony smile a little because it was his favorite Spice Girls song that was playing in the playlist.

“Say Tony...”  
“What is it Wade?”  
“You copy all kind of stuff right not just fighting?”  
“Indeed I do...why?”  
“What did you copy from the avengers outside of combat?”  
“Their voices, their body language, that's it why?”  
“I was just wondering if you knew what they were like in bed...”

He couldn't resist the urge to smack himself in the forehead at that turning his head to look at his unwanted company in dismay, why is it that this guy always had sex a little on his mind. Well at least he wasn't brain dead wanking in the back of the car this time, not that it had phased him, unlike Alex, hell he would have loved to tape it to blackmail Wade with.

He focused on watching the building again as he heard Wade hum along with the song, Tony sang along softly, he hadn't really realized that Wade was leaning closer now, he was practically humming in his ear, he never understood how this guy could be so sneaky when he wanted to be.

“So you really just want to know how they are in bed hu? Why don't you just check the gossip sites for the Intel I am sure they have plenty of ex lovers opening up their book.”  
“Well it's more like I am wondering how you are in bed!”  
“I have been told I am good, but I don't care about sex much...”  
“Maybe we can try that out some day?”  
“I will seriously kick you out of the car if you don't shut up soon Wilson, I don't even care if you shoot me at this point...”

He huffed and a twitch formed under his mask as Two Become One started playing and Wade nearly draped himself around him as he started singing in his ear with his raspy damaged voice, but hell would freeze over before he'd admit that he was enjoying it.

 


	4. The race for Ginger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Tree!

Tony looked through the items displayed by his customer, he had a huge music memorabilia collection and offered to let him pick something since he couldn't afford the full fee for the job at hand. He was extremely glad his mask hid his facial expressions when he noticed the Ginger autographed picture, Pop Spice pre her Spide Girls career, not only was that thing expensive and nearly impossible to find, he didn't have one yet.

“Hey boss man I am here, you still got that Ginger chick pic right?”   
“Of course mister Pool.”   
“Great then I'll take the job, oooooh hey Tasky...”

He was going to kill that loudmouth merc! For the god knows how many times he stood in his way, but no one got in the way of his Spice Girls merch, NO ONE. So he turned around calmly looking at the employer and Wade.

“How about a wager then, since it's not a hard job, the one who finishes it can have the Ginger autograph?”   
“Sure thing Tasky, prepare to get your ass whooped!”   
“Gentlemen, if that is how you want to proceed that is fine by me, I deposited the advance to both of your accounts, the one who finishes the assignment gets their second deposit and the item.”

Wade already flipped his way out of the building through the 7th story window, from the screaming he heard through the open window he startled quiet a few civilians. No matter he raced down the stairs for his car. Only to find the tires sliced, just his freaking luck, why did he make this a contest again?

He stopped a cab and pushed the driver in the passengers seat throwing a pack of money in his lap as he drove the cab to his destination, a warehouse from a gang, they had stolen a shipment of the client and the police refused to intervene. He just had to retrieve the package no big deal especially since Wade would already be an excellent distraction for the gang.

“Wait for me!” He barked his demand at the cabdriver who nodded eagerly counting the money he had already received, but the promise for more kept him waiting there, even with the echo of gunfire from inside.

Sneaking in was easy, locating the boxes was even easier, because they had already been opened, he looked around trying to find out where the items would be at, before he heard it, the sound of buzzing, the buzzing of a teleportation hub, like the one in Wade's belt.

Sure enough when he looked up he could see a casually waving Wade disappear into nothingness so he hurried out back to the cab before any of the gang would find him, avoiding a pointless fight. As he let the cab driver return him, arriving just in time to see Wade sit on top of his car holding the picture in his hand lazily, playing with the protective foil around it.

“Why?! Why did you want that!?”  
“Because Tasky... I needed it.”  
“What could you possibly have needed that for?”   
He snarled walking up to his old associate and rival in an annoyed manner, he was fuming, but mostly mad at himself for having made this a competition which only had made this more fun for the guy in front of him.

“So I had a gift to give you on our first date?”

He stared blankly at red and black clad man before him, tilting his head aside a little confused as Wade jumped down from the wall and put the picture in his hands.  
“I was thinking dinner, because I am hungry after this job....”  
“S...sure dinner is a nice idea... you're paying for the tires by the way.”

 


	5. Were you waiting for a hero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request by Jesser09

Tony's life was flashing in front of his head, in the sharp detail that belonged with his mental condition, he was staring directly at no other than the Punisher and this time, he wasn't aiming a knife, this time he was aiming a prototype stark repulsion gun, ironic that those were on the market due to Tony's own handy work, but the pay had been good.

“Frank no!”

He heard the yell of the familiar damaged raspy voice, the lightflash of the repulsion gun being fired as a wall of black and red threw itself over him. His white cloak soaked with red, it seeped in between his mask even, the smell and taste of blood filling his entire mind as he was snapped out of his mental block.

He heard the sounds of a fight only to see Daredevil go toe to toe with Frank Castle, while he carefully moved the red and black body on top of him. Realization hit him that it had been Deadpool, his head and part of his shoulder and chest were blown to pieces, barely hanging together, the man's brain was pretty much fried and revealed.

He felt for a pulse quickly taking of his blood soaked cloak he wrapped it around his fallen protector before lifting him up, being thankful for his rigorous training as he started moving. Ignoring Daredevil's protesting yells as he put the regenerating body in his car and drove to his current base of operations.

Soon he had cut the clothes of his savior, stitching up the gaps that were already small enough to stitch up, wrapping protective layer around the healing skull as he used a sponge bath to clean the tattered body silently. Wade's healing factor never ceased to amaze him, he had tried to kill Wade in the past, but never in this gruesome manner, if he wanted someone dead it would be quick without so much damage.

When Wade was clean and tended to as much as Tony could, he was placed in bed, wrapped carefully in a few blankets while Tony sat next to the bed, not even seeming to realize that he himself was still covered in Wade's blood.

It felt like an eternity before Wade moved, it was only a little, but he shifted slightly, groaning in pain as his brain slowly started coming back to life. With a sigh of relieve he relaxed a bit, checking on Wade a few more times while the man healed.

He woke up never having realized he had dozed off, he felt sticky and gross, but also something else, he felt safe, something he rarely felt since he picked up this mantle. He slowly realized the feeling came from the man who was holding him, watching him with soft eyes.

“I saved you didn't I?”  
“Yeah, you saved me Wade...”  
“You going to kill me for that?”   
“Of course not...I am happy you're back...”  
“You stink Tasky...you look like a zombie skeleton with all that blood on you.”

He bit his lip as Wade peeled his skull mask of his face, revealing a blood and tear stained face, making him feel incredibly vulnerable, until he saw Wade's reassuring smile, not the mocking goofy grin he usually gave him before he spoke again.

“I hope you were waiting for a hero...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are still open!


	6. Does this make you happy?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW suicidal behavior   
> prompted by rittapokie

“Are you happy? Huh? DOES THIS MAKE YA HAPPY?!”  
Tony was screaming, the normally unphased mercenary was screaming and his eyes had a mad shine to them as they looked at his boyfriend who was recovering from a hole in his head. The blue eyes of the boyfriend followed his motions not fully grasping what was going on yet, his brain wasn't all there yet.

“DOES THIS FUCKING MAKE YA HAPPY?!!!!!!!”

The man fell on his knees in front of the injured man on the ground, his hands grasping the man's hands so tightly it broke them, making him wince as more and more brain functions returned to him.

“Am I not enough?”

Tony's upset words cut like a knife, making the by now nearly fully recovered Wade Wilson wince as he pulled the man close to him, he wrapped his arms around the man tightly as he shook with emotions.

“I am fine Tony, I am all better, I promise I won't do it again...”  
“You say that every time...”  
“I am sorry Tony, I am so sorry...”

He held the man tightly, trying to calm him down as he glanced up at the blood spatter in the clean bathroom. This exact same scenario, except with a way less phased Tony had played off several times already, but his self destructive tendencies were starting to way a toll on his boyfriend. Yet, the man refused to quit on him.

“Tony I... maybe I shou-”  
“Don't you fucking dare! Don't you even finish that sentence!”

“I am dragging you down with me... I can't... I can't add that to my pile of sins!”  
“I will drag us both back out, I just need you to be strong together with me, please?”

Wade sighed as he looked at the man's determined eyes, the man that had once sworn to get his revenge on him, by taming him so he could be understood, Wade had to note, that Tony was getting close, but if he got much closer to understanding him it might actually destroy him.

But they both were selfish men, they needed each other, they couldn't stand the loneliness of the life they chose anymore, so they gave each other their hearts, Wade realized he should worry about not destroying Tony's heart more than he did, but having company like this was still too new to fully settle in, because every day he was sure he'd wake up in an empty bed.

 


	7. We'll make it!

Some team ups work like a well oiled machine, theirs was that kind of team up, Taskmaster knew how unpredictable Deadpool was, so his favorite strategy for fighting along side was back to back. They could plow down a small army, with their combined skills and Wade's healing factor.

That is exactly what they did today, they took down a small army of hired goons, Wade would occasionally have to play living shield for Tasky, but that's all well, that's the way they rolled and it was efficient.

The thing with armies though, nearly every army has at least one sniper, and you don't plow through a sniper, a good sniper, a really good one, won't ever be found. Bullseye was one such snipers, but Wade would find him eventually, however now he had an other priority.

The priority being a bleeding and gasping Tony Masters against the wall he had been peeking around. His legs seemed like he just crumbled through them as he pressed his hand against a bullet wound in his side and an other against one in his back, right around where his spine was, which to Wade's experience was never a good sign.

“Tony! Is anything vital hit? Can you stand?”  
“....I don't feel my legs Wade and I am losing blood fast...”

Wade nodded grabbing his partner's cloak and ripping it to pieces, using those to lay pressure bandages as he picked him up, running as he carried Tony to the car, taking the time to carefully place him on the backseat before jumping on the drivers seat and gunning it. He had Weasel find and call the nearest hospital by calling him and hung up as soon as he had the route.

“Okay Tasky, stay with me okay, don't go into shock, don't fall asleep, keep talking to me.”  
“No offense Wade, but you're the talker here not me...”  
“I know you can tell me how much of an annoying asshole I am and how much you want to kill me, you used to go on and on for hours about that.”   
“...That was one time Wade and it ended up costing me a lot of money...”  
“Yeah I did the space thingy and I gave Copy Cat my bank account number, cost me a lot of money too...”  
“We earned that back with interest by working together though...”   
“Something else then, tell me about your music, what makes the Spice Girls so great to listen to hu?”   
“...Wade...”  
“Come on Tasky keep talking...”  
“Wade...stop the car...we're not gonna make it...”  
“Tony, don't be pessimistic we're almost there!”  
“Don't you dare say it Tony, I can't afford losing anything else!”   
“Wade...I am sorry...I am not like you...”  
“I know you're not, you're a pretty boy, but still you hide behind a mask nearly 24/7 we all have our issues...”  
“You're my issue Wade...”

He laughed sadly at the words of the man in the backseat, gunning through a red light as he glanced in his rear view mirror several times, seeing the white of the cloth becoming more and more red, but he'd be damned if he was going to lose this guy, not now, not in any near future, he was gonna make it to that damn hospital and when he was sure Tony was in good hands...he'd go hunting.

 


	8. Beach trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MnM_ov_doom requested a 100% fluffy story   
> Grinedel quickly suggested a day on Tasky's private beach

“Please?”  
“No...”  
“Pretty please?”  
“No...”  
“Pretty pretty please with sprinkles and a cherry on top?”   
“No!”  
“Super pretty please...”  
“Will you stop nagging me if I go to an other room?”  
“I will follow you around till you go to the beach with me...”  
“Why Wade?”  
“Because you have a private beach, it's just us since you sold off your last student and... since it's just us no one stares at me...”  
“Surely you can go swim alone...”  
“Being alone is no fun...”  
“Fine.”

Tony let out a defeated sigh as he was dragged along on his arm by the suddenly very excited Deadpool, he didn't even have the chance to grab a towel or anything else for the matter. He couldn't help but smile a little behind his mask at the situation, it was rare for Deadpool to be genuinely excited.

“Well come on here” He cooed when they stood in the sand of the beach, reaching his released hands up to the red and black clad man's masked face. “It's time for Deadpool to go away for a while so Wade Wilson can have some fun.”

He peeled the mask off the man in a soft manner, revealing a vulnerable looking Wade Wilson, Tony had quickly learned that Wade and Deadpool were different in many ways, he figured it was how the man coped with the life he lead.

He gently put the mask down on a flat rock next to the path that lead to the beach, before helping Wade remove his gloves, belt and such, letting him keep his suit on for a little longer as Wade looked at him so vulnerable without his mask and the ego he created.

“Go on, you can remove my mask...”

Tony closed his eyes as his hood was pushed down and his mask was carefully removed, he stayed silent, feeling Wade's bumpy fingertips brush his cheek ever so lightly before they messed up his hair that was pressed flatter than flat due to the skull mask he wore.

Tony opened his eyes after Wade had removed the weapons he carried, it was silly maybe, a little tender, but it was a ritual he had build to help Wade feel safe and trusted and it helped wonders, it made him a bit more predictable, because he was less on edge.

They both removed the rest of their clothes and Tony ended up folding both his and Wade's suit because Wade just dropped his in the sand. He put everything neatly together on the rocks he had near the beach entry and glanced at Wade's underpants, black and lacy, it made him shake his head with a slight smile, the guy owned more lingerie than he did boxer shorts, his laundry day excuse long since wasn't believable anymore.

“You're wearing Captain America boxers again...”   
“...They were a gift from Crossbones don't judge...”   
“Of course, do you like the panties I am wearing...”  
“How about we just go swimming?”

He didn't wait for an answer as he ran to the water, diving into the deeper part before he withdrew a little as the flashbacks hit him. No matter how often he swam, the first time his head goes underwater it would come back, the fear and panic the eight year old him had felt when he had taken a dive, before he had learned to swim.

He relaxed completely when he felt strong bumpy arms wrap around him as Wade had joined him in the water, the memories getting pushed back by the company as they gradually relaxed in the water, staying close together as they enjoyed their privacy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it people, this taskpool day is OVER  
> I will be doing this again on the 16th of April!   
> So in advance you can already leave requests and suggestions down bellow.  
> I decided this would be a nice regular event for this rare pair!

**Author's Note:**

> please if you have any requests, any taskpool needs, use those comments!


End file.
